


Rock 'em Shock 'em

by delratty



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, I have the Power, M/M, Robot Sex, its been a while since ive made pornography, this exists because it was brought up in a chat and i decided i could make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delratty/pseuds/delratty
Summary: Lumine decided to personally meet a particularly infamous mercenary. He wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon.





	Rock 'em Shock 'em

Lumine, were he being honest, mostly hired his ‘bodyguard’ because he was easy to toy with, malleable. It helped that Cedar was easy on the eyes, too. He proved to be an interesting man, with connections of a similar calibre. Apparently, his lovely little sniper was familiar with an infamous mercenary. Moreover, said mercenary was dying to meet him. Alone. He decided to humour the notion, purely out of sheer curiosity.

* * *

  
  
Lumine had no idea what he expected, but, it didn’t entail standing in a maverick run love hotel. The intent here couldn’t be more obvious if it tried.  
  
“Room number?” asked a tired eyed receptionist.  
“16.” he replied, flatly.  
She slid the key across the desk. “Didn’t you like, die?” she asked.  
“Correct, but the bigger question is why is a human employed here.” he replied.  
“It pays better.”  
  
Lumine took the key, spinning it around his finger by the holder. “Excellent answer.” he smiled, leaving a handful of zenny on the counter. “I expect you to not breathe a word to anyone that I’m here.”  
  
She nodded, and gave a halfhearted salute as he left. “Enjoy your stay.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lumine hovered outside the room. He hadn’t even opened the door, and yet he could smell an overpowering combination of jasmine and alcohol wafting from the door. He inserted the key, unlikely to be the only insertion to occur tonight, and opened the door.  
  
“Heeeey~”

Lumine stared, at an utter loss for words.  
  
“Dynamo, you lack subtlety.”  
  
The mercenary stood in the dimly lit room, illuminated by light from the hallway. He wore only a robe, barely held together with a loose knot. The light blue contrasted with his dark chassis, and complemented his silvery hair. It was almost alluring, attractive even, if not for the fact he was drinking beer out of a wine glass.  Lumine stepped in, and closed the door. On closer examination, Dynamo was damp.  
  
“Shame y’didn’t get here sooner, missed out on a view.” he said, swirling the cheap beer around in the glass, winking at him.  
“You have an odd idea of seduction.” Lumine replied, staring at him while he came closer. He set his highly sophisticated beverage on a table, he didn’t stop until the two were merely inches apart.  
  
Dynamo had one arm resting on the door, above Lumine’s head and peered down at him, the other at his side, his hand rested on his hip. “Never heard that one before.” Dynamo smirked. It was irritating how much taller he was, over a foot, at least. “Interesting choice for our first meeting.” Lumine said, maintaining eye contact with him. The larger reploid had one leg against the door, next to his own leg, and his other between them - a knee bent forward.  
  
“And y’still showed up, shorty~.” Dynamo laughed, the sound full of sleaze. Lumine began levitating, and placed a hand on the other’s chest, pushing him backwards - he floated above him, just enough so he could look down on him.  
“Watch your mouth, else you’ll end up acquainted with the floor.” Lumine said, matter of factly, his gaze locked onto Dynamo’s noticeable bulge.  
  
Dynamo rose his eyebrows, grabbed Lumine by the ankle and yanked him downwards. He inhaled sharply, his legs held down either side of Dynamo’s head, who pressed his mouth directly against his crotch. “Oh, I _am_ .” he said, muffled, his damp hair stuck to the new gen’s thighs. He had Lumine’s back against the door - he figured not being immediately pummeled into the ground was a positive sign. His lips pursed, and he pushed them insistently. Lumine smiled at him, slyly, and stifled a laugh.  
  
“I won’t open for you that easily.” he said, hand atop Dynamo’s head, threading into his hair. “Impress me.” he added, punctuating the words by balling his hand into a fist.  
  
He felt him smile, then he felt his tongue slowly, deliberately lap at him. Dynamo gripped his thighs, the ridged fingers dug into the soft material. Lumine swore he saw a glint in those smug eyes.  
  
“You asked for it, Lumi.”  
  
Static surged. Lumine jolted, his back lifted, and his hair squished against the door, falling out of place and spilling over his shoulders. He sucked in a strained gasp, and Dynamo felt him twitching. He continued licking, and maintained the mild current of electricity generated from his hands. Saliva and water made for the perfect conductor. Lumine wheezed, his grip on Dynamo’s hair tightened, his other hand taut and scraping against the metal behind him. His legs crossed over behind Dynamo’s neck, and squeezed him, while pulling him forward at the same time.  
  
Lumine bit his lip, unprepared for the sudden heat that washed over him - he stiffened. Just then, the charge ceased. He went limp and groaned, panting softly as he lifted his head to meet Dynamo’s knowing gaze. “Sneaky bastard.” he said, breathlessly.  
  
“Hot down here, pretty boy.” Dynamo said, directly against the throbbing heat.  
“Get onto the bed.” Lumine tugged his head backwards, forcing him to show his face. Of course, the grin remained.  
  
Within an instant, he was ungracefully dropped on the bed. Before he was able to complain, Dynamo had their lips locked, and his tongue in his mouth. Lumine kissed back, allowing it to happen. He slid his hands under the robe and over the other’s shoulder - who’s own hands were groping his waist. Lumine grasped his shoulders, a tingling sensation left where Dynamo decided to touch him. His sensitivity was considerably higher than it should have been - even the presence of his armour, a natural extension of himself, felt pronounced. He pushed him off, and shot him a piercing glare.  
  
“Somethin’ wrong?” Dynamo wiped his mouth, looking distinctly proud of himself.

 Lumine’s armour opened with a hiss, and fell off him. Dynamo stared at him, brows raised - he was greeted with chest armour hitting him square in the face. “You know exactly what you’ve done, you rusty, useless insect.” he said, pressing his legs together.  
  
“Ya know, Cedar did tell me you got one hell of a smart mouth on you.” Dynamo said, unfaltered by the blunt force he’d been dished out, and rubbed at coolant running down his forehead.  
“Funnily enough, he said the same about you.” Lumine bit back, and sat up. He held Dynamo’s hand, and moved it from the fresh gash.  
  
“Woah, hello-” Dynamo fell into silence and stiffened. Lumine kissed the wound, carefully tongued it and kissed him, with his coolant covered mouth. Lumine rested his other hand just above his crotch and pulled his mouth away, coolant and saliva between their tongues.  
  
“I’m impressed.” Lumine’s words were punctuated by a pronounced click. He flinched, his eyes were glazed and his fingertips were slick. Dynamo, who had long ago unsheathed his dick, felt the new gen’s rubbing against it. Dynamo had his telltale grin - he had barely begun speaking before Lumine jammed his fingers in his mouth, the sweet fluid from them coated his tongue.  
“Can you taste that, Dynamo?” Lumine said, with a concerning amount of sinisterness.  
  
Dynamo licked the appendages, grabbed his wrist firmly and moved his hand from his mouth. The mercenary had size and physical strength to his advantage, he quickly had both wrists in his hand, and hand them pinned above Lumine’s head. He didn’t struggle against it, not even playfully. “Nah, not enough to _really_ get a good sample.” Dynamo said, prying his legs apart. He appeared to be closely examining what he saw, taking in the detail of his cock and his dripping hole.  
  
Lumine laughed. “Do your worst, old man.”  
“Uh-huh, shorty.”  
  
Lumine felt the urge to immediately bind and pulverise him with those convenient tentacles he had, but he did want to see where this would go if he didn’t intervene. Dynamo tongued his hole, and he shivered. An arm curled around his thigh, holding him open and a hand grabbed hold of his dick and caressed it. His toes curled and his face grew flushed; a soft noise escaped through his teeth. Dynamo started jerking his hand, and curled his tongue, prompting Lumine to twitch. He was good at that, much to his own dismay.

 His mouth and hand switched places; Dynamo opted to take him in with one fell swoop, and jam his index and middle finger inside him with little grace. Lumine writhed, ill prepared for the intrusion of those large, ridged fingers. Involuntarily his legs attempted to close; Dynamo responded by releasing his wrists and gripping his twitching limbs to keep him steady. Dynamo sunk his fingers in deeper, spread them out and moved in an upward motion, bobbing his head at a frankly merciless pace. Lumine covered his mouth, muffling himself, and grabbed the bed sheets, unable to prevent his trembling.  
  
_This is ridiculous._ Dynamo flexed his fingers. _This is ridiculous…!_ Lumine’s heels dug into the bed. Dynamo withdrew his mouth, and simply lapped at the head of his straining cock, peering up at him smugly.  
  
“Hey, Lumine.”  
  
Lumine lifted his head, shooting him the sharpest glare he could manage - it classified as neither of those things. He avoided speaking, because he knew he’d sound far from dignified.

  
“Make some noise.” Dynamo said, cheerily. His hair was full of static, and his eyes were glowing. The new gen breathed harder, attempting to brace himself for the inevitable thing that this slimy degenerate of a reploid was _definitely_ going to do.  
  
Lumine jolted, then went completely rigid: the charge that coursed through him was utterly devastating. Dynamo let go of his leg, and pinned his arm to the side, his face hovered above his gasping partner’s. Lumine’s eyes were screwed shut, he ground his teeth together, and his back arched. He grabbed Dynamo by the back of his neck, and clung to him, moaning finally escaped his lips as an orgasm wracked him. The electricity ceased, and Lumine went limp, panting frantically - cum streaked his stomach and Dynamo’s robe. He was at a loss for words.  
  
“Left ya speechless, huh?”  
“Just shut _up._ ”  
  
Lumine pulled him down and silenced him with his tongue, he didn’t release the mercenary until he made him short of breath. His entire body felt hot, his lower half especially felt like it was about to melt. Dynamo pumped his fingers, Lumine tensed around him and his hips bucked, he was keening. He hated to admit it, but he was absolute putty in Dynamo’s hands. He was far beyond the point of flipping the situation entirely, and teaching this cocky idiot where his place was. He only had one thing on his mind.  
  
Lumine wrapped his arms around Dynamo’s back, and looked at his face, then his gaze drifted downwards, then returned to where they started.  
  
“I want you to fuck me.” he said, plainly.  
“What if I don’t wanna?” Dynamo teased.  
“Ah, yes, you’re just dribbling pre on the bed for no reason whatsoever.”  
“Heh.”  
  
Dynamo pulled out his slick fingers, and used them to lubricate his dick. “Y’know, I’m pretty-”  
“Big? And your point is?”  
“I’m jus’ sayin’ if-”  
“I can, and will, take it.”  
  
Dynamo shrugged, retaining his signature smile as he lined himself up. He didn’t ease into it, and opted thrust in, until their hips met. Lumine’s mouth was open wordlessly, struggling to breathe.  
  
Dynamo was well informed when it came to Lumine. Proud, intelligent, a steadfast Darwinist, calculating and had one nasty superiority complex. Cedar gave him an extensive run down of the many, many issues he took with his employer. Dynamo recalled, after a brief moment of silence between them, saying ‘is it weird this makes me really wanna just, y’know, like fuck ‘em really hard?’ Cedar then leant on the table separating the two, and merely said ‘no’.  
  
Dynamo rolled his hips, in an intentionally rough movement, and watched as Lumine shuddered, gasped and held onto him for dear life. It felt better than it should have to make such a mess of him. Of course, it helped that he was tight. Dynamo grabbed his legs, and forcefully pulled them spread eagle. He felt Lumine tighten around him, then rest his lower legs on his shoulders. Dynamo groaned, and moved his hips backwards, then tugged the new gen forward, with enough strength to make him cry out.  
  
“You- mm, look good like that!” Dynamo purred, he moved continuously, at a fast pace he knew would drive his partner up the wall.  
  
“Stop talking… just- ohh--” Lumine failed to finish his sentence and convulsed, static enveloped his mind and he barely registered he was conscious. Complete and utter disbelief was all he could feel. Dynamo rubbed his fingers together, which were cloaked with white. Lumine was wheezing, and wasn’t able to stop shaking. “How did you-” he tried to say something coherent, but his voice caught in his throat and he grit his teeth, as he realised Dynamo was still _moving._  
  
Dynamo grabbed his arms, and made him sit upright on his lap, his weight impaling him on the larger man’s dick. Dynamo laughed, as Lumine squirmed, hung his head back and made an indescribable sound of pleasure.  
  
“I could do this aaaallll day.” Dynamo spoke the words with his face buried against Lumine’s neck, and he felt him swallow. Lumine slumped forward, Dynamo held his waist to steady him. Despite all of his sensors going haywire, overloaded by the electrostimulation, and stupidly sensitive to whatever happened to them he managed to cup Dynamo’s face, and lock their optics.  
  
“I’d love to see you try.” he said, more clearly and precisely than someone visibly drooling, shuddering and burning up should have been able to.  
  
Dynamo decided he wasn’t going to stop until Lumine couldn’t even move anymore.  
  
Relentlessly, he fucked him. He barely gave the new gen enough time to inhale between each thrust; kissing and sucking up and down his neck. Dynamo was thoroughly pleased with his work, revelling in each sound and movement he worked out of Lumine. He hummed, squeezing his partner’s ass - surprisingly soft, and a perfect fit for his hands, he pulled his cheeks apart, and Lumine raked his hands down his back. He drew his legs closer together, and tightened around Dynamo. He’d even started moving on his own, though it was difficult to tell if that was intentional or not. “Mmm… now that’s the good stuff, kid.” Dynamo said, lowly, directly into his audio receptor.  
  
Lumine had his face against Dynamo’s chest, for a moment, he looked down, then shut his eyes - he couldn’t handle seeing himself get pounded like that. He was whimpering, everything was a haze of intense warmth and sensory overkill. Dynamo remained close to his ear, silver hair hung around his neck and shoulders.  
  
“How’s it feel gettin’ railed by an old bot like me, huh?” he said, taking special care to ensure the little new gen heard every single word.  
“Ghk- I’ll _ruin_ you... !” Lumine attempted to bite back at him, to little avail.  
“Uh huh, I believe you.”  
  
At some point Lumine completely lost his ability to think, and it didn’t return to him until he finally noticed his position had changed. Rather than facing Dynamo, his back was now against his chest, and his head tilted back over his shoulder.  Dynamo’s face was cradled into the crook of his neck, and he could feel him breathing heavily against it. Lumine reached his arm back, and tenderly put his hand on his head, fingers spread out. Dynamo blinked, stifled a groan deep in his throat and smiled. It was a thoroughly smarmy expression. “Here I was thinkin’ you checked out on me early.”  he said, cockily, though strain was present in his voice. Lumine gripped his hair, and met his eyes.  
  
”I can feel you twitching, Dynamo.” he said, between desperate gasps for air. His face was red, lilac strands messily stuck to him and moisture beaded on his forehead. Dynamo responded to him by grabbing his dick, a pair of fingers on the tip. Lumine contorted, a whimper escaping him, evidently tender from all of the previous treatment.  
  
“Now that’s cute.” Dynamo said, lowly, letting himself make string of lewd noises into Lumine’s collar - he was delighted when he felt him shiver. “So you do like it when I’m noisey, eh?”  he added, kissing him deeply before he got any condescending lip from him. Lumine went lax, and Dynamo broke the kiss.  
  
“For the love of god, finish already.” Lumine spoke, quietly but unfaltering.  
“Hmm? At the end of your-”  
“Shut up and cum in me.”  
  
Dynamo was, admittedly, pretty close to blowing his load. “I’m gonna do more than that, shorty.” he said, forebodingly, a charge building up in his hands, Lumine’s dick still in hand.  
  
“ _Good.”_  
  
Dynamo shocked him, with enough force to take down even the most heavy duty, sturdiest reploid imaginable. If he was going to be goaded into it, then, he’d deliver what the new gen wanted in spades. Lumine shrieked, and clamped around Dynamo as he spasmed. Dynamo shifted, grabbing his partner’s arms and pulled back on them, raising his hips upwards and reclining, bringing Lumine into arch. The constant flow of electricity, combined with the deep penetration elicited an unrefined, borderline sinful cry from him.  
  
Dynamo came there and then, his shit-eating grin still present even while in the throws of an orgasm, and his static dissipated. He sighed, satisfied and disgustingly proud of himself, basking in the afterglow. “Not bad, kid.” he said, a little shocked he didn’t hear an immediate retort.  “Ready for round two?”  
  
Dynamo blinked. Lumine wasn’t talking. He sat up, and saw the new gen slumped over, the only thing that kept him remotely upright was his own hold on him. He scooped the smaller reploid up, and examined him - he breathed shallowly and was hot to the touch, completely knocked out. Dynamo might’ve gone a bit overboard with that last surge. Maybe. Either way, he hadn’t done any actual damage to anything, except maybe to his pleasure receptors, which wasn’t really problem.  
  
“Aww, c’mon.” Dynamo said, gently prodding Lumine’s face. When he didn’t get so much as a groan in response, he knew he’d be out for the night. Dynamo sank into the bed, and propped his unconscious partner against him, and lazily watched him sleep.  
  
“Whoops.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtPk5IUbdH0


End file.
